disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Buttons
Mr. Buttons is a lemur from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series who makes his first and only appearance in the episode "Madagascar About You". He is voiced by Charlie Adler. Background Personality Buttons is shown to be very serious and caring for his female warthog friend Rosebud. He has Pumbaa be Rosebud's wedding groom and demands him and Timon to not be late for the ceremony. Physical Description Buttons appears to be a short, gray lemur with a peach mouth. He wears a white shirt in a blue suit, a black tie, and a tiny blue hat. At the end of the episode, Buttons turns into a small green smelly warthog with little tusks and darker green hooves and stomach. Role in the series While Pumbaa is taking a nap under a tree, Buttons pops out of the leaves and measures Pumbaa to see if he would be the right groom for Rosebud. Timon sees him and believes that he's trying to hang Pumbaa, so he attacks the lemur as Pumbaa runs around the tree and bumps into Timon and Buttons. Buttons corrects Timon's mistake by telling him that Pumbaa is getting married and it has been planned even before Pumbaa was born. Buttons introduces Pumbaa to Rosebud. After the two warthogs meet each other, Mr. Buttons tells the two that the wedding ceremony is going to be at noon the next day and they should not be one second late. When Buttons and Rosebud leave, Timon warns Pumbaa about getting married by telling him that he will no longer be able to hang out with him. So the meerkat hatches a plan to find a way out of the wedding. At night, Timon and Pumbaa borrow Button's big book of Warthog Traditions and By Laws while he and Rosebud are asleep. They find a loophole in the book that will get the bride to call the wedding off. On the next day before the wedding starts, Timon tries to make Pumbaa be disgusting and smelly. The two arrive late to the ceremony, with Pumbaa covered in mud and dressed in a punk rock-ish outfit. Although angry at the two for showing up late, Buttons starts the ceremony anyway. As he talks to Pumbaa and Rosebud about their marriage, Pumbaa makes a sudden loud, trembling belch that causes the house to fall apart. While Buttons is disgusted by Pumbaa's behavior, Timon shows him the loophole in his book, with the lemur shocked as he reads it. Despite Pumbaa's unpleasant behavior, to everyone's surprise, Rosebud is still in love with Pumbaa and states that she likes anyone who has this kind of behavior. But when Pumbaa tells her who he really is, she calls the wedding off. So Buttons suggests that he should be Rosebud's groom and he turns into a small green smelly warthog and goes after her, much to Timon and Pumbaa's disbelief. Gallery May.png|Buttons measuring Pumbaa May2.png|Buttons explains the wedding to Timon and Pumbaa May3.png|Buttons introducing Pumbaa to Rosebud May4.png|Timon and Pumbaa about to borrow Buttons' book May5.png|Timon showing Buttons the loophole in his book May6.png|Buttons, Timon, and Pumbaa shocked by what Rosebud said May7.png|Buttons turned into a small warthog Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Males Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Lemurs Category:Neutral characters Category:Warthogs Category:Characters Category:Disney characters